


He hated the snow

by OhHolyHell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, Fluff, I suppose, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Mentions of Blood, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, The character death is for like a second, so am I, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHolyHell/pseuds/OhHolyHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about snow that Hux has never liked, there's something about Kylo that he does. He'll be damned if he knows what it is though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He hated the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first star wars fic, I hope it's not too bad!
> 
> I wanted to play with the idea of them being resurrected in modern times but I'm not too sure how well it turned out? No betaing happened here either 
> 
> I, of course do not own, or claim to own Star Wars or any of the characters.

He wasn't planning on going to the coffee shop with the cute barista that evening, he honestly _was_ going to make his own. But when faced with a problem, Hux always found a solution; today's problem? He'd run out of the particular blend of coffee that he liked. Solution? Unfortunately for him and his eyes, he just had to go to the coffee shop down the road and attempt to ogle the barista _subtly_

When Hux arrived at the coffee shop, he stood in line and rubbed his hands together to gain some feeling back in them. It was extremely cold outside, and Hux hoped ferociously that the chill in the air did not signify snow, because if there was anything Hux hated in the world, it was snow. He was so caught up in his hatred of the fluffy white stuff that he didn't even notice that he'd been walking forward in the line until the back in front of him disappeared and was replaced with his favourite face possibly in all of existence. He had to actually crane his neck up to see the bright smile that Ren ( _Not Ben! Do you see a B here? No because it's R-E-N_ ) gave him. Hux rubbed his cold nose and quietly recited his order, even though he was fairly confident that Ren had it memorised by now. They made idle talk about the weather and the short supply of Hux's favourite blend, clearly his fault according to Ren, and Hux tried to keep his emotions in check. He excused himself to get a napkin and stirrer when he heard 'Fancy black coffee for the hot redhead!' That was the third embarrassing name he'd been called that week! He turned around with what he hoped was a convincing scowl but allowed himself to give Ren a small smile to match his hopeful grin. Hux wiggled his eyebrows at Ren, making him let out an offensively cute giggle, as he took the coffee and wandered over to a table. 

The coffee gave Hux the buzz he needed to get out his laptop and work on his history paper due the next day and he typed quickly, completely oblivious to the time flying by. By the time he'd finished, the horribly bright screen of his phone told him that it was 6:15 pm and the sun had long since gone down. It was even chilly in the coffee shop and Hux put off looking out of the window for a few minutes by finishing the last sip of his 3rd refill of fancy coffee. When he finally looked out of the window, it was exactly as he feared, soft, white flakes of snow floating to the ground that was already thick with settled powder. 

"Shit." Hux heard the clattering of dropped cutlery at his sudden exclamation and he smiled a little through his displeasure at the snow. Ren slipped out of the back room looking concerned at the exact same time that Hux realised that he was the sole customer left in the coffee shop. "Sorry, sorry, I've just never really liked the snow to be honest." Ren looked vaguely offended by the admission and paused in his drying of a fairly lethal looking knife to lean on the counter and look at Hux.

"You don't like snow? How could you not? I mean look at it!" Hux winced as Ren waved the sharp knife towards the window in a wide, sweeping gesture.

"Not sure really, just not a huge fan of hypothermia." That was a lie, Hux knew exactly why he didn't like the snow. It was because for some reason, every time he saw the plain white snow, something stirred deep inside him, churning up emotions that he didn't even know one could feel, there was raw pain and sorrow mixed with a strong, vengeful rage that seemed to be tinged with a wretched loneliness and hopelessness. Hux had never known where those feelings had come from but he definitely didn't want to. He and his father had never believed in past lives but when he had told his mother she had assured him quite firmly that his soul had lost someone in the snow before, and the emotions had stayed along for the reincarnation of Brendol Hux Jr. He had entertained the notion until she died, on a cold wintery day, closing her eyes as the first snowflakes fell. Now he bottled it up and told himself that the pain he felt was just the snow bringing up old memories of his mother.

Ren looked quite unconvinced at his explanation and frowned, "I don't think it's cold enough to get hyperthermia."

"It's hypOthermia not hypERthermia, because the -er suffix would-" Hux shut his mouth with a clash of teeth, suddenly realising that Ren probably really didn't care. Ren had put on a mock offended expression but had moved closer until was sitting at Hux's table, still holding the knife. He used the handle to push the lid of Hux's laptop closed and smiled at the unimpressed look he received. 

"How about I wash up that cup and we get out of here?" The line was delivered with an air of nervousness but it was enough to send butterflies through him, breaking up the dark knot of emotion in his stomach. Hux grinned back at Ren and nodded. He had never seen a man wash a cup up so fast and had barely put his laptop back into the bag when Ren came sliding out of the back room and walked over to the door. Standing in the cold breeze as Ren locked up the coffee shop, they chatted about random topics and Hux wondered when they started talking like they were old friends.

They walked slowly, hands brushing and shoulders bumping, two dark shapes painting a harsh contrast against the white of the world. As Hux scuffed the snow beneath his shiny shoes he felt like there was something _missing_ he felt it like an itch behind his eyes and he longed to know what it was, because while he was perfectly content there seemed like there was something he should have _done_ or _remembered_. The thought was practically torn from his head as Ren's fingers caught his own and held tight. It was odd, Hux mused, that this felt so normal, so casual, as if they'd done it a million times before. He pushed that thought away as well and shifted his fingers to fit more comfortably with Ren's

Hux had known that Ren was clumsy, he had seen him mess up the simplest of coffees every day but the way he fell over in the snow was nothing short of spectacular. He had managed to stick his foot on some black ice and slid for a good half metre before falling backwards, kicking up a huge arc of snow as he went. Hux had zero time to react and ended up watching in horror as he was dragged down with Ren, landing in an awkward position, half on and half off of Ren, his head pressed to Ren's chest. 

Hux managed to prop himself up on his hands, placing them either side of Ren before shoving himself into a kneeling position. He laughed quietly along with Ren as he checked his eyes for any sign of a concussion. There was thankfully none but there was a thin trickle of blood coming from the back of his head. That was when he saw it. 

Ren was bathed in the orange glow of the street lamp, long, black hair whipping in the wind, lying in the bloody snow and Hux could see the same scene play out in his head. Except the scene in Hux's head was different, they were on a rocky planet this time, time was scarce but Hux didn't know why. Ren was the same but he had so much more blood on him. But his eyes. Ren's gorgeous eyes, the colour of sunlight through expensive whiskey, they weren't open. And suddenly Hux knew why he hated the snow.

"It was you," murmured Hux, stroking the side of Ren's face, "It was you wasn't it? Kylo."

As long as he had Kylo's warm smile, Hux didn't think he'd get hypothermia.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked and if you want to leave a review (good or bad) it would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, did that ending feel like a cop out to you? It felt like a cop out to me, sorry...
> 
> Drop by my [Tumblr?](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lets-ship-everything)


End file.
